


Daybreak

by gaydrea



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Half-Vampires, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Female Character of Color, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves, bisexual renesmee cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydrea/pseuds/gaydrea
Summary: This book is set a few years into the future after the end of Breaking Dawn, Everything is canon until that point.After a few years, the Cullen family and the Black pack came back to Forks. Renesme Cullen grew up thinking that Jacob Black was her soulmate. After all, she was his imprint. It only makes sense if they were soulmates, like her mother and father.So why does she feel the strong, dangerous desire to be near her new classmate, akin to the way her father was initially drawn to her mother.What would this mean for her family? What of soulmates and imprints?Note: This is basically what I imagine would happen if Renesme is actually gay and fell in love with a girl werewolf. And I’m bad at descriptions.
Relationships: Renesmee Cullen/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

## Prologue

#### Bella’s Pov (2012)

_*A/N: This is mostly taken word for word off of the original book.*_

I shifted my weight carefully so that Nessie was never jostled. I was deeply grateful to see her getting a sound sleep. So much weight had been on her tiny shoulders. It was time she got to be a child again—protected and secure. A few more years of childhood.

“I have to say, I’m thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now,” Edward told me.

“The wolves make quite an impact, don’t they?”

“That’s not what I mean. Not once today did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years.” 

I considered that for a minute. “He doesn’t see her that way. He’s not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy.”

“I know. Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could do worse.”

I frowned. “I’m not going to think about that for approximately six and a half more years.”

Edward laughed and then sighed. “Of course, it looks like he’ll have some competition to worry about when the time comes.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a bit of a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/notmrlemonhead)

**Chapter One**

*A/N: The first few chapters are just going to be a little world and character building. It’s not gay yet*

  
  


**_17 years after the events of Breaking Dawn_ **

It was Renesmee’s birthday. Her 18th birthday. Although she reached the age of maturity well before, the coven decided to throw somewhat of a grand celebration _._

“You only turn eighteen once,” Bella told her as she stood behind Renesmee in front of the vanity, braiding her daughter's hair. 

“The Cullens… They threw me a birthday party too, you know? When I turned eighteen.” Bella took hold of Renesmee’s hand. “Would you like to see?” 

Renesmee slips her hand from her mother’s grasp and moves to touch her face.

“Show me,” she said. And Bella recalled the incident that night to the forefront of her mind. Renesmee sees. 

The gift Aunt Alice gave her, the empty box from Uncle Emmet. The _paper cut_ and Uncle Jasper. The fight. Renesmee pulled away.

“And your point is? Mother?” Renesmee asked as she stood up, brushing the dust off her dress. A little distraught by the actions of Uncle Jasper and her father. They both always seemed composed. It was different seeing them so not in control.

Bella sighed. A little saddened her daughter never got the chance to experience being human. “Just... Enjoy it, okay Nessie? And, Jacob will be here.”

Renesmee immediately looked up at her mother. “Jacob is coming?” Her dress didn’t seem as interesting anymore. 

Renesmee hasn’t seen Jacob in a year. She misses him. There was trouble back in Forks with the Quileute Pack. A few of the teens shifted, and Sam couldn’t control them all. He called Jacob, Lean, and Seth down to Forks for help. But they’re coming home. Jacob is coming home.

Instead of a reply, Bella hugs her daughter. “Can you hear them? They should be only a few minutes away by now.”

Renesmee hugs her back. Being half-human, she has never been as strong, or as fast as the rest of her coven. Her hearing was never as good either. She has to actively look for certain sounds to catch them. Another reminder that she will never fully be one of them.

She sighs and trains her ear on the surrounding forest. Outside her home, a little further beyond the barrier of their land. And… _Snap!_

The sound of twigs snapping caught her attention. Soft padding of wolf's feet pattering against the ground and mud. Crunching of leaves and the low, heavy growl of the wolves heading in her direction.

Renesmee rushes out of her mother’s grasp. She jumps out of the balcony of her room and lands on the mud. 

“Renesmee Cullen!” Bella called out to her daughter.

With her bare feet gracing the ground, she readies herself. She hears the front door open from behind her. She dashes off into the woods.

“Go get em’ Nessie!” Emmet, her every endearing big bear of an uncle shouted as she ran into the woods and climbed her way up the treeline. 

“Emmet!” Rosalie smacked his arm in annoyance. Her mate was a child. 

Renesmee chuckled at the interaction as she jumped from tree to tree, making her way to the wolves. Soon enough, she sees a blur of brown, grey and white on the ground. _They’re here,_ she thinks. She pulls back further into the tree, bracing herself for the launch. The trunk of the tree cracks under the pressure of her hand.

She dives.

***

The coven was sitting around the living area when the door opened. The living room was large, but far from grand. The modern design similar to the one back in Forks.

Laughter from the pack can be heard as they walked into Cullen’s residence. With Renesmee on his back, Jacob walks into the house in human form, laughing at something Leah said about Seth being a pup. Renesmee clung onto Jacobs’ bag, her maroon dress now covered in mud. She laughs along with Jacob and the rest of the black pack.

“Jacob,” Edward greeted him from the end of the couch, where he was sitting. His arms loosely wrapped around Bella. Renesmee and Jacob both looked up at the greeting, and they finally saw the other vampires in the room.

Esmee and Carlisle were sitting next to each other on one side of the sofa, opposite of the chimney. Carlisle had his arm around Esmee’s shoulder as she leaned against him. Bella and Edward cuddled up on the other side. The chair on the right side of the sofa set Emmet with Rosalie on his lap. Opposite him was another chair. This one had Alice sitting on it. Jasper was sitting on the arm of the chair, his arm placed on Alice’s shoulder.

“Edward,” Jacob nodded towards Renesmee’s father, as he let her down and off his back. “You haven’t aged a day, man.”

Leah walks towards Esmee, who stood up to give the young woman a hug. “You cooked somethin’ for us?” She asked as she sniffed Esmee. 

Carlisle laughed at this. “Of course she did, my dear. She’s been gone from you three for too long.”

It was Seth’s turn to hug Esmee.

“Neither have you, Jacob,” Edward spoke. The vampire speeds to Jacob and reaches his arm out for Jacob to grab. Jacob greets him back. As soon as Jacob grips Edward’s arm, Edward tightens his grip and looks closely at Jacob. _That’s odd,_ he thought. Jacob groans in surprise and pain at the sudden pressure.

“Dad!” Renesmee goes to grip her father’s hand attempting to loosen his grip on Jake.

“Edward!” Bella exclaimed, rushing over to the both of them, vampire speed.

Leah and Seth growled, ready to shift at any moment, ready to protect their alpha if he requested. Edward, noticing his mistake, moves to loosen his grip on Jacob. When he felt Edward releasing him, he pulled his hand to his chest. Renesmee moved to inspect it.

“It won’t bruise,” She stated, having picked a few things up from Carlisle, who was, after all, a doctor. She glared at her father.

“It’s a wonder how I never noticed it,” Carlisle spoke this time, but instead of looking at Jacob, he was looking at Leah, who was still tense.

“Jacob, I think-” Edward started to say, but he got cut off.

In her peripheral vision, Bella saw Alice tense up. 

“Honestly, dad, what the hell is your problem?” Renesmee is getting more anxious. She grabs her father’s arm. There was a pause as the tension between the two arose. Renesmee could feel her father poking. Prodding at her mind. He always does this. Her grip on Edward tightens, “Stop it, father.”

But he pushes harder. He gets past the first barrier, to her most forefront thought. He wants to know why. Why is his daughter so protective over the wolf? And he found it.

Renesmee releases the grip on her father’s arm.

“How dare you!” she exclaimed, hurt.

Edward said nothing as he glanced between Renesmee and Jacob. 

It was Jacob’s turn. He moves forward and pushes Renesmee behind him, gently. “What did you see, Edward?” Jacob questions him.

Edward, at this point, stood still. His right eye twitched. A movement so minute, the alpha in front of him didn’t notice. Edward saw them. Saw his little girl pinned against a tree. By that mutt. The kiss. This was pure, pure rage consuming him, burning him up from the inside.

Bella saw his tell.

Alice saw the future.

Edward saw red.

“No, Edward, don't!”-

-“Edward, stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/notmrlemonhead)

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written a few chapters already, but I have a sort of outline of the story. We'll see where it goes. But it's gonna be gay.


End file.
